Urinary and faecal incontinence are frequent diseases the frequency of which increases with age. It is assumed that about 2% of the population suffer from urinary and/or faecal incontinence. With age, this percentage increases to more than 10%. Usually, the affected patients are using management means such as pads and diapers. In the long run, this entails considerable costs.
It is known that incontinence, more specifically stress incontinence, can be treated by training the pelvic floor muscles. Prior art vaginal probes, which are also called introitus probes, are known, said probes being introduced into the vagina and having electrodes for registering the electrical activity, what is termed the EMG signal, of the pelvic floor upon contraction of the pelvic floor muscles. These vaginal probes have also already been utilized in such a manner that their sensors, which are configured in the form of electrodes, deliver a voltage that stimulates the muscles to contract. It is also known to use vaginal probes in what are termed biofeedback applications, the reader being referred in this context to DE 19706042 C2. Hereby, the electrodes of the vaginal probe record potentials of the body. These potentials are amplified in the form of a signal that is visually or acoustically returned to the female patient. As a result, the female patient learns to selectively control her body functions on her own. This is advantageous, more specifically if the training is to be performed at home. As to prior art, the reader is generally referred to the German magazine Geburtsk. u. Frauenheilk. (obstetrics and gynecology) 58 (1998) 581 to 587 “Das Oberflächen-EMG der Beckenbodenmuskulatur (Introitus-EMG) bei kontinenten und inkontinenten Frauen” (The surface-EMG of the pelvic floor muscles (introitus-EMG) in continent and incontinent female patients).
The prior art vaginal probes are configured to exhibit rotational symmetry, meaning they have a round cross section. In this context, the reader is also referred to the already mentioned German magazine that shows an illustration of such an introitus probe. It is connectable to a control apparatus via a cable. In many models, the cross section varies over the length of the internal portion. The electrodes also exhibit rotational symmetry and are accordingly configured to be rings, longitudinal electrodes or caps. The rotary position in which these prior art vaginal probes are introduced into the vagina is no concern. These electrodes only register a mean value of the individual potentials.
The prior art vaginal probes have considerable disadvantages. As the electrodes are arranged with rotational symmetry, the various muscle groups it would be desirable to register cannot be scanned directly so that the already mentioned mean is taken over a larger sized area and, as a result thereof, in most cases over different muscle groups.
Furthermore, the previously known vaginal probes are unpractical in that, on the one side, they are connected to the control apparatus through the supply line, which is inconvenient in practical use, and that, on the other side, they are also susceptible to slip out when inserted, more specifically while walking. As a result, the use of the prior art vaginal probes in the normal home setting, be it in standing, walking or any other position, is rendered more difficult.